


Moments

by arloria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, One Shot, Short, Training Camp, but like only twice, heat - Freeform, this is really just kagehina being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arloria/pseuds/arloria
Summary: It's a hot summer day. Kageyama and Hinata are practically melting in the heat, but they cuddle anyways.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This scene occurs sometime during the training camp in Season 2. I'm super happy I wrote this and I'm excited to write more in the future!

It was a ridiculously hot day, the kind where the sun beats down relentlessly and sweat makes your shirt stick to your back. Cicadas were buzzing in the trees, a constant, sleepy drone that perfectly complemented the lazy atmosphere. No person in their right mind would be outside today; anyone with sense in their head would be inside with the air conditioning on full blast, doors sealed shut against the hot summer air. But training camp in July was a brutal thing to endure, and the week had barely begun.

The hammock rocked slowly, encouraged by the occasional, blissfully cool breeze. The two trees from which it hung offered a little bit of respite from the stifling heat, their leaves providing much-needed shade and shelter from the cloudless summer sky. Hinata’s small body was pressed into Kageyama’s, his back to the taller boy’s chest. Their shirts clung together from the perspiration where their bodies touched. Kageyama had his arm draped loosely over Hinata’s side, ignoring the stickiness caused by the extra contact. He watched Hinata’s fingers curl and uncurl mechanically around one of the lengths of rope tying the hammock together. Kageyama’s energy had been drained long ago by the unforgiving heat, leaving him to suffocate, motionless, in the humidity.

“Oi, Kageyama.” Hinata shifted forward slightly, then rolled over to face him. Even in the oppressive weather, Kageyama was struck with how pretty he looked. The summer sun cast a dull haze over everything, making it hard to focus his vision on one thing in particular. But through the blur, Hinata’s hair seemed to glow an even brighter shade, if that was possible. Soft sunset hues of orange framed his face, lit in places by the speckled sunlight peeking through the leaves. The sweat glistening on his forehead reminded Kageyama of the way the dew clung to the grass early in the mornings. He wanted to reach out and wipe it away, but the effort to do so was too great.

Hinata seemed to take Kageyama’s silence as an invitation to continue. “Do you think that we’re prepared? For the tournament?”

Kageyama paused briefly to think about it, letting the hammock sway with their combined weight. Although he was looking upwards, he could feel Hinata’s eyes on him. “I think that we’re growing a lot as a team. Each of us is discovering new strengths, new techniques to perfect. We’re learning how to work together.” He stopped again, trying to come up with a more concise answer. “We’re… transforming. Watching Nekoma and Fukurodani play has been giving us ideas that we’ll have to develop if we want to become stronger. We need to practice a lot more if we want to actually use those ideas in a real match.”

Hinata, unsure how to take Kageyama’s somewhat cryptic answer, tried a different tactic. “I like talking to the other teams. Bokuto-san even showed me some stuff about spiking!”

The respect in Hinata’s tone was clear. Kageyama, too, had learned some valuable lessons from the Fukurodani matches. Nevertheless, he scoffed. Bokuto’s boundless enthusiasm had gotten on his nerves quickly. “Don’t get any ideas,” Kageyama replied. Hinata had too much energy as it was. He really didn’t need any more from Bokuto.

Hinata breathed softly, a laugh without any sound. His lips formed a gentle smile. He closed his eyes and buried his head in the front of Kageyama’s shirt, still drenched in sweat. Hinata didn’t seem to mind, though, and he adjusted his body to be closer to Kageyama. Despite the heat, Kageyama wrapped his free arm around Hinata, plastering their chests together, letting their legs tangle slightly. 

He liked Hinata like this - quiet, easy, and peaceful - and he knew that moments like these were rare. With the tournament looming over them, their lives would soon be dominated by practices, academics squeezed in on the side and all other parts of a teenager’s daily life forgotten. But for now, this was okay, this was more than okay. Kageyama wanted little more than to savor this moment, preserve it for all time in a box of memories so he’d never have to let go. Even the miserable heat was an acceptable trade if it meant he could lay like this with Hinata for another few minutes, another hour, another day, another lifetime. But he knew that the spell would be broken soon, that somebody would come looking for them, that the phone would ring, that a stray volleyball would remind them to get back to practicing. He knew that this would not last - it could never last, no matter how much he wished for it. But someday in the future, there would be more moments like this, where he would have nothing else to do except hold on to Hinata.

Someday, it would be quiet, and easy, and peaceful again.

And Kageyama would never have to let go.


End file.
